


Sunset Drive

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese get pulled over by the police from a trip to the beach.





	Sunset Drive

It was a little past six in the evening with the skies smeared with sunset orange and red, but yet the temperature was still high in the 70s with heat and humidity. 

Carol readjusted the rearview mirror to see that a police cruiser was following them on their way back home from the beach. As soon as they pulled over on the shoulder of the highway, Therese felt her skin stick to the passenger seat with body sweat and fear. She did not like cops, or anything that dealt with the law. She was frightened. Carol, however, seemed utterly calm and relaxed. With the yellow Packard stalling on the road, she gave Therese’s bare knee cap a small squeeze of reassurance before dropping her hand down over the sounds of the police officer’s footsteps coming closer towards them with his shoes crunching through gravel and dirt.

“Ladies, afternoon,” the officer greeted them with a small tip of his hat.

“Hello, Officer,” Carol spoke coolly, flipping her hair back with one hand before resting it back on the steering wheel.

“Sir,” Therese nodded. The hairline around her face was damp from swimming and perspiration. 

“Coming back from the beach, are we?” The officer studied the two women like they were part of a science experiment. He had his hands gripped onto the waistline of his belt. The belt that kept his handcuffs, ticket pad, keys, gun.

“We are, and we are trying to escape the ongoing traffic,” Carol spoke lightly, reaching up to remove her sunglasses out of genuine politeness. She smiled at the officer, who took in her beauty and melted away like an ice cream cone on a sizzling sidewalk. 

Therese watched her flirt with the man and couldn’t believe it.

“Just to let you know, ma’am, your left taillight is out,” the officer informed. “I suggest you get that fixed right away.”

“Certainly,” Carol grinned. She saluted him goodbye as he bopped his head in return and waved at the both of them before heading back towards his cruiser.

Therese shifted uncomfortably in her seat the moment they were moving on the road again. She looked sideways at Carol, who stared ahead with her shades resting above her forehead, and looked radiant in the coral pink shelled dress she wore with no makeup and those lighter blonde locks curling the back of her neck.

“You alright?” she asked now.

“Yes,” Therese answered. She could feel dried up sand on the backs of her calves and toes. And the car still lingered with the scents of salt water and sunscreen. 

Sensing the awkward vibes, Carol reached over to take Therese’s hand in hers. She brought it close to her mouth and kissed the knuckles, hoping that would ease the timid young woman a bit. 

“My heart beats only for you,” Carol murmured, kissing Therese’s hand again. 

“Oh Carol,” Therese responded back, breaking into a beautiful, bashful smile.


End file.
